The overall goal of program is to increase the number of well-trained underrepresented minority (URM) students applying to, and getting into, Ph.D. programs in the biomedical and behavioral sciences in the disciplines of Biology, Chemistry, Mathematics, and Psychology at California State University, Bakersfield (CSUB). Over the 5 year period of the program, we will train 30 undergraduate students from the various disciplines beginning with a Pre-MARC training program (SPARC) which will serve as a direct pipeline to CSUB's MARC U-STAR program. The keystones of the plan are interdisciplinary in nature and include both intramural and extramural research experiences. Our specific measureable goals and objectives are to: (1) Have 100% of MARC U-STAR students graduate with a bachelor's degree in the supported disciplines thus increasing retention and graduation rates in the designated MARC U-STAR programs (2) Increase the number of URM students who are admitted to Ph.D. programs in the biomedical and behavioral sciences in the disciplines of Chemistry, Biology, Mathematics, and Psychology by 30% as compared to baseline (3) Improve the preparation of our students for interdisciplinary biomedical and behavioral research and beyond by: (a) Increasing leadership skills and personal growth in MARC U- STAR students through various experiential activities as measured by the Personal Growth Initiative Scale (PGIS-II) from Pre- MARC baseline to post test in the MARC U-STAR program; (b) Increasing critical thinking skills as first assessed by the Critical Thinking Assessment Test (CAT) from Pre-MARC baseline to post test in the MARC U-STAR program; (4) Impact the success of CSUB MARC U-STAR alumni in Ph.D. programs, as measured by at least 75% of those entering Ph.D. programs advancing toward or succeeding in earning their doctoral degrees.